


First Kiss

by Kaokita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, light kissing, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaokita/pseuds/Kaokita





	First Kiss

Kenma didn’t date. 

He was perfectly able, but he didn’t want to. He never really gave it much thought. He liked being alone, playing his games or watching anime. He wasn’t very good around people so dating seemed a nuisance. Besides, he was only sixteen, he had plenty of time to think about such matters. Right now he liked being alone. 

“Um, Kenma?” He looked up from where he sat on the gym steps. A girl from his english class was standing above him. She looked slightly embarrassed, a red flush spread across her freckled cheeks. She had thin lips painted bright pink and soft blue eyes. She had dark hair, straight across bangs and she wore it in two pigtails at the nape of her neck. He didn’t know her name. 

“Hi,” He said. She held something in her hands he noticed then. She was fidgeting a lot and kept shifting from one foot to the other. He was good at reading people, he did it all the time in volleyball. He already knew why she was here. It wasn’t the first time a girl has asked him to tell Kuroo something, he was used to it. Kuroo got a lot of attention, he always has. Kenma staying in the background, the way he liked it. 

“Can you, um, maybe give this to Kuroo? I don’t think I have the nerve,” She admitted. He wondered how much courage it took for her to approach him. But he wasn’t a messenger. 

“Give it to him yourself, he should be coming by soon.” They always walked home together, they lived on the same block. The girl, whose name he still couldn’t remember, turned bright red and started to stammer about how she could never. “If you can’t give him a simple letter, how could ever go out with him?” He was already turning back to his game, ignoring her.   
“Ugh, I guess you’re right. Maybe i’ll wait for him here.” She took a seat on the steps next to him. Her leg jiggled, and she kept folding at the edges of the letter. 

They sat on the steps, the girl nervously jittering, and he playing his game. He did it to pass the time, it was remarkably easy. 

“OI! Kozume!” Kuroo came around the corner, volleyball tucked under one arm and waving with the other. He came up to them and started tossing the ball in the air and catching it. “Whats up?” He asked, looking from the girl to him. 

“Kuroo! Hi, I just, um, came to give this to you.” She handed him the letter, her hands were shaking. Kuroo tucked it inside his back pocket without even looking at it. He was used to this. 

“Thanks,” He said. He turned to Kenma. “Are you ready? No practice today so I figured we can practice tossing at my house.” Kenma grabbed his backpack and got up. 

“I guess,” He said. Kuroo waved goodbye to the girl, who stood by the steps looking downright miserable. Kenma almost felt bad for her. 

“Are you not going to read her letter?” He asked. Kuroo spun the ball on his index finger and watched it spin. 

“Maybe later,” He said nonchalantly. “How was your day?” 

“Fine,” He said. 

“God, physics is kicking my ass this semester. I might have to retire early tonight to study.”

“Thats fine,” He said. He was focused on his game, not really paying attention. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him, taking in his blank expression. “Stop,” He said. Kuroo laughed. 

“I can’t help it,” He threw his arm over his shoulder and pulled him against him. He smelled like sweat and mint. “You’re just so cute.” Kenma blushed. Maybe it was the contact, or his words. Kuroo let him go and started tossing the ball in the air again as they walked. “When are you going to get a girlfriend, Kozume?” 

“I don’t know,” He said. He didn’t really think too much about it. Dating seemed tiring and unnecessary. 

“What about that girl from homeroom? The one who smokes during lunch? She’s cute.”   
“I don’t think so,” He turned his game off, obviously he wasn’t going to be able to play in peace. Sometimes Kuroo talked a lot, sometimes he was quiet. Usually when they had a game coming up, he took these days to focus and think up new formations and plays. But they didn’t have a game coming up, so he was talkative. 

“You don’t think she’s cute?” 

“No.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, he was growing uncomfortable with the topic.   
“Then who do you like?” 

“Why are you prying about this?” 

“I’m just curious! You’re my friend, I should know what girl you like. Maybe I can help set you up-“

“I don’t need your help.” He didn’t mean to snap, but thats how it came off. 

“Is it maybe because you-“ Before he could finish the sentence, he stopped mid stride and his face perked up. “Hey, look!” He pointed ahead of them and Kenma followed his direction. In the middle of the street sat a black cat. 

“I’ve seen a cat before-“

“Come on!” Kuroo walked slowly towards it and when he was close enough, he bent down and held out his hand. The cat looked warily up at him, obviously wanting to take off. But curiosity took over. It walked slowly up to Kuroo and then rubbed its face against his outstretched fingers. Kenma watched patiently. He didn’t like girls. He knew thats what Kuroo was going to ask. He knew that since he was young. But he didn’t really like boys either. He didn’t like anyone. Except Kuroo. Kuroo was his only friend, the only person he could stand to hang out with for long periods of time. 

“Kenma, come on!”

He walked up to the cat and rubbed its head. Soft. The cat purred lovingly and a car roared past, making it jump up and run off down the alley. Kuroo tsked. They continued on their way. 

When they got to Kuroo’s house, Kenma set his stuff down in the foyer and they grabbed some drinks and snacks from the kitchen and headed outside to the backyard. They sat down and ate while Kuroo went on about college next year. He already had his applications submitted, he was just awaiting back to hear if he got in. 

“Are you gonna miss me next year?” 

“Sure.” Kuroo laughed, tossing his head back. 

“I expected more of a response. I mean, we have lived on the same block since we were kids. What are you going to do without me?” He pushed himself against Kenma and grinned. Kenma pushed him away. For some reason, he felt hot. 

“Do you want me to toss to you or not?” He hated practicing outside of the club, but Kuroo insisted. He didn’t mind when they didn’t have club activities after school, it would only be for an hour or so anyway. And pretty soon Kuroo won’t be around to nag him to do it. 

“Yes!” Kuroo jumped up, sending his grapes flying. The net was already set up. He grabbed the basket of volleyballs and set them up by the net. Kenma grabbed one ball and got ready. Kuroo gave him the thumbs up. He sent it flying. Kuroo slammed it down with ease. “Yes!” He yelled. Kenma watched him, curious now. What was this feeling? “Another one.” He tossed to him again. Same reaction. They kept at it for an hour or so. When Kuroo’s mom came home, they stopped. “Lets go to my room.” They went upstairs and shut the bedroom door. Kuroo turned his computer on and started playing some old rock. He flopped down on the bed and pulled out his phone. Kenma sat on the floor by his feet and rested his chin on his knees. 

“Kuroo, have you had sex?” He didn’t know what drew the question out. He’d been   
curious about it for a while. Kuroo didn’t date a lot, but he has dated. He liked to focus on volleyball but in between competitions he dated, off and on. 

“Oh jeez,” He laughed awkwardly. He looked up at him and he was blushing deeply, rubbing the back of his head. “Why do you wanna know?” 

“I’m just curious,” He admitted. He felt a little foolish asking now. “Sorry, forget I asked.” 

“No, no, it’s cool. Ugh, yeah, I have.” He cleared his throat, his whole face was red now. 

“Oh,” He didn’t know what kind of answer he was expecting. But for some reason, he felt a little disappointed. 

“Um, have you?” Kuroo asked. Kenma shook his head. “Oh, okay.” Silence. Then, “Kenma, do you like girls?” Ah, there it is. The question that seemed to hang over his head. He knew people wanted to ask him, it was pure curiosity. He didn’t really care. 

“Not really.” He didn’t have any reason to hide it. “But I don’t like boys either.” 

“Are you, maybe, asexual?” Kuroo asked. Kenma shrugged. He didn’t think so. He felt pleasure and stuff, just not very often. “Have you ever kissed anyone, Kenma?” 

“No,” He said, blushing now. He didn’t care that much, but he knew it was weird at his age to have never kissed anyone. But he didn’t like being around people, so kissing them would be weird. 

“Do you want to?” Kuroo asked. 

“Kiss?” Now Kenma was shocked. It took a lot to throw him, and right now he was thrown. He turned around now to face Kuroo. He was looking away, his face bright red. He nodded his head. Kenma shifted, uncomfortable now. Why would he ask that? Did he want to kiss him? Was that normal? “You want to kiss me?” He asked. 

“Ugh, I just, um, don’t want you to, you know, be inexperienced.” He was lying. But Kenma was too shocked to really do anything with that information. He’s thought about it, how could he not? Kuroo was always there, they grew up together, they were in the same sports club together. He never openly felt like kissing him, but he’s had dreams before. Every once in a while he would catch himself staring as he played volleyball, his arms thick and toned with muscle, his expression focused. He was his best friend. 

“Okay.” He climbed up onto the bed. He felt incredibly nervous. But this was Kuroo, so it was okay, right? He didn’t want to think too much about it. “Just one kiss.” Kuroo nodded obediently. He closed his eyes, waiting. He felt Kuroo shift closer, the bed springs coiled in protest. Hands closed over his shoulders to hold him in place. He opened his mouth slightly and then he felt warm lips press against his. The smell of his cologne mixed with sweat filled his senses. He leaned in, his heart was pounding in his chest. Kuroo enveloped him against his chest His arms reached around and he titled his head, wanting more. This was the first time he’s felt like this, hot and desperate and nervous. But the good kind of nervous. 

Kuroo’s tongue poked inside his mouth, wet and intrusive. He broke away from the kiss, panting and confused. Very, very confused. Kuroo was breathing hard too, and he wiped his saliva covered mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Sorry,” He muttered sheepishly. Kenma stared at the floor, he couldn’t meet his eyes. What was he feeling? Why did Kuroo even offer to kiss? Now he was confused. 

“I should go,” He said, climbing off the bed. He threw open the door and ran downstairs. Kuroo followed. 

“Kenma,” He grabbed his arm to stop him. “I’m sorry-“

“I have to study,” He pulled his arm free and left. 

He ran home. 

When he got to his room, he threw his stuff down and flung himself on his bed. What was this feeling? 

He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Hinata. 

Hey! Sorry we haven’t talked in a while, coach has been slamming us with practice. And after practice I usually practice some more with Kageyama. I just wanted to say hey, I’m really looking forward to our next game!

Always so friendly. Kenma shot up. Hinata was someone he could talk to with ease. Maybe he could tell him what happened and see what he thinks. 

K:Hinata, can I ask you something?  
H:Sure!  
K:Have you ever kissed anyone?  
H:WHAT?!  
K:I’m being serious.   
H:Well, not really. But i’ve come real close.   
K:Oh.  
H:Is something wrong?  
K:I kissed someone today and I don’t know what it means.  
H:Oh…do you like this person?  
K:I don’t know, thats the problem.   
H:Well, i’m sure if you like them, the kiss felt good, right? And if the kiss felt good, that means you like them.   
K:I guess.   
K:Thanks.  
H:No problem! Yeah, when Kageyama first kissed me, I was feeling all sorts of weird things. But then I realized I actually really enjoyed it. 

He shut his phone off and sighed. He didn’t know what he was expecting from that. Hinata was always so spastic, but in a weird way, it helped. He opened his phone up again. 

K:Sorry about today, I didn’t mean to run off. 

He waited patiently. A moment later, his phone dinged. 

K.T:I don’t blame you for running, things got really weird. I just want you to know, the kiss didn’t mean anything if you don’t want it to. I would hate to ruin our friendship over something like this.   
K:Wait, did it mean something to you?  
K.T:I mean, I’ve wanted to do it for a long time, I guess. Did you like it?  
K:I didn’t hate it.  
K.T:…Well thats good, I guess…Can we meet up?  
K:Sure.  
K.T:Lets go to the playground down the street.  
K:OK.

He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed out. Kuroo was already   
waiting for him by the swings. When he saw Kenma, he jumped up and jogged over to him. 

“Hey,” He said. He sounded nervous. 

“Hi.” 

They sat down on the swings. It was almost dark out, the playground was abandoned. He pushed himself off the ground and swung back and forth. He used to love the swings as a kid. He liked the movement. 

“I should be honest with you,” Kuroo started. “I wanted to kiss you for a long time, I just didn’t know how. I thought you might be weirded out by it.”

“Why would I be weirded out by it?”

“I mean, you get so weird about things like this. I thought you might think its disgusting.” This was the first time he’d ever seen Kuroo look so sad. Usually he was so happy, sometimes irritated, but hardly ever sad. 

“I would never think it’s disgusting.” 

“Have you ever thought about it?” 

“Not really.” He kicked at the dirt below his feet, some ants scurried away. He looked up at the setting sun. It cast an orange glow across the park. 

“Do you want to do it again?” Kuroo asked. Kenma felt his stomach drop to his toes and he shyly look over at Kuroo. Kuroo, so tall and muscular and handsome. He was smart too and funny and everyone liked him. 

“Yes,” He said softly. Kuroo leaned over and his hand slid into Kenma’s hair. Their lips met hesitantly. It was a simple kiss, no tongue involved. He didn’t feel the same buildup of intensity as he did earlier. This was sweeter, easier. When Kuroo pulled away, they were both flushed and grinning. 

“This is the first time i’ve seen you like this,” Kuroo said. He dropped his hand into his lap and started swinging. He was much too big for the swing, he looked like a giant. 

“Shut up,” He muttered, embarrassed. 

They swung for a while, talked about school and volleyball. Kenma mostly listened. He was okay with that.

Kenma didn’t date. No, he hated it in fact. But he was willing to give it a try.


End file.
